


A Halloween Secret

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🎃 Halloween Treats 2020 🎃 [22]
Category: Hocus Pocus & the All-New Sequel - A.W. Jantha, Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, A Fresh Start, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Witches, Cemetery, Developing Friendships, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Family of Witches, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Halloween 2020, Halloween Challenge, Happy, Happy Ending, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Piggyback Rides, Secret Family Past, Short, Witches, graveyard, secret powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: Allison smiled as she watched Max and Dani walk towards the gates of the cemetery, the bright morning sun barely shining on them as it rose higher and higher in the sky.It was finally over.She had done what her grandmother said she would always do.And at that moment, she wondered if her ancestor would be proud of what she and her friends had done.
Relationships: Dani Dennison & Allison Watts, Dani Dennison & Max Dennison, Max Dennison & Allison Watts, Max Dennison/Allison Watts
Series: 🎃 Halloween Treats 2020 🎃 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946731
Kudos: 13





	A Halloween Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I've kind of based this story on the fact that in the book "Hocus Pocus and the All-New Sequel" by A. W. Jantha there is a fourth Sanderson Sister she is a witch like her three older sisters but unlike them she is kind.
> 
> In the book, she has a husband and a daughter now I haven't gotten to the Sequel part of the book yet since I've been busy so I don't really know what happened to her.
> 
> In this story, though I'm going off the theory many people have had that Allison and her mother are White Witches. So I wanted to use both the fourth Sanderson sister and the White Witch Allison together.
> 
> I'm sorry if this isn't very good it's my first time writing something like this but I still want it to be good.
> 
> I'm sorry for rambling I just thought I needed to explain a few things before anyone started reading this.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny 🎃🕷️🧡🕸️🍁🖤

Allison smiled as she watched Max and Dani walk towards the gates of the cemetery, the bright morning sun barely shining on them as it rose higher and higher in the sky. 

Dani was on Max’s back in a piggyback ride fashion, her arms tightly around his neck scared of letting him go. Allison noted that Max was holding just as tightly to her legs that he had in his grasp so she wouldn’t fall off of his back as he walked.

She didn’t blame either of them for how tightly they were clinging to one another after everything that had happened in just one night she was sure that neither of them were going to let one another out of their sight again.

“At least it’s finally over,” Allison whispered softly to herself as she looked around the area that was before her. The area where the last fight between the Sanderson sister and them had taken place.

“I guess you were right, Nonna,” Allison whispered to the morning light around her as she kept her eyes on Max and Dani, who were nearly out of her sight. “I was the one to help stop them,” She said, remembering the words her grandmother had told her years ago when she was young.

When she had sat on the chair with her Nonna’s helping her knit by holding the yarn which now that Allison was older she knew that it was her Nonna’s way of keeping her distracted; she would listen to her tell stories about their family. About how they guarded the Sanderson house for years, making sure no one could get to the candle.

She had told Allison that that wouldn’t work for much longer though and that soon it would be time for someone to face the three sisters who were a part of their dark family history that none of them were too proud of until their ancestor came along who was the fourth and youngest Sanderson sister.

Her Nonna would tell her many things about how she knew Allison was going to be the one to help stop them and their evil ways Allison’s mother had never liked that her Nonna telling her such things and getting her hopes up for something that probably wasn’t going to happen. That didn’t stop her Nonna though, and it only got worse when the museum they had opened up for the Sanderson sisters had been closed down

Allison smiled a little remembering how her Mom had rolled her eyes at her Nonna saying I told you so before she had turned to Allison and asked her to go set the table.

“Mom owes, Nonna fifty bucks,” Allison giggled to herself as she looked around for Max and Dani who she could no longer see.

She smiled as she waited a few more seconds to make sure they were gone before turning around in the empty space that was before her.

As she stood there head held high, she watched as a mix of red, purple, and green sparkling ashes fell through the air and onto the ground.

“Goodbye, Aunt Mary, goodbye Aunt Sarah, and goodbye Aunt Winnie,” Allison called out softly to the sparkling ashes that twinkled in the morning light. “I hope we never meet again for as long as I live and then some,” She said with a proud smile as she breathed in the fresh air around her.

Allison turned back around towards the path she had seen Max and Dani on already making a list in her mind of what to do next.

Of course, she would have to call her Mom and tell her everything that had gone on, then she would have to go get the book back from the Sanderson Sister house since it was no longer safe there, and finally, she would have to stop by her Nonna’s house on the way home to have tea with her and tell her everything she had done.

“Allison, are you coming?” A shout from in front of her caught her attention, causing her thoughts to vanish as she looked up.

She smiled a little as she saw Max and Dani still holding tightly to one another with worried looks on their faces that were meant for her.

“Yeah, I’m coming,” Allison called back softly as she picked up her pace and headed towards them. She let her hand brush gently across the grave that belonged to Billy Butcherson, a silent “thank you” for helping her and the others defeat the Sanderson Sisters.

She took one more look behind her at the Binx family graves letting her smile grow even more as she turned her head to face Max and Dani who were now waiting for her at the end of the path.

Allison smiled as she finally made it to them and without missing a beat she wrapped her arms around them in a gentle hug which both of them eagerly returned.

Allison hugged them both as tightly as she could before pulling back and letting go so they could all make their way back to their homes.

It was finally over. 

She had done what her grandmother said she would always do.

And at that moment, she wondered if her ancestor would be proud of what she and her friends had done.

This thought vanished from her mind though as a soft breeze hit her and wrapped around her like a hug, which was the only answer Allison needed to know that she had done great in the eyes of the grandmother she never got to meet.

**Author's Note:**

> Autumn Question
> 
> (Candy Corn) vs Mellowcreme Pumpkins: Candy corn all the way lol. Isn't it because it's just pure sugar? Absolutely!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Questions create by @autumn-ardor
> 
> Post Link: https://autumnal-ardor.tumblr.com/post/176913494580/autumn-would-you-rather
> 
> Creators Blog: https://autumnal-ardor.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is just something that I thought would be fun to do so I hope you do to at least a little.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny 🎃🕷️🧡🕸️🍁🖤


End file.
